Might Morphin' Power Eds!
by Ted Wakeman
Summary: The Cul-De-Sac was a normal suburban town, but five teenagers from this certain town are about to become the saviors of the world....READ AND REVIEW!
1. Morphin' Time

Chapter 1

Morphin' Time

Eddy looked out the window of his Math class. He sighed as he usually did, seeing as he thought there was no point in this class.

"Man, is this school DESIGNED to torture the hell out of us?" Eddy asked himself. Fortunetly, his friend Edd, or Double D as he was usually called, heard him.

"Oh come now Eddy. Math is an important part of education. Maybe one day you'll-" Edd was interupted by Ed, who clocked Edd on the head with a rotten apple.

"See? Math is fun Eddy!" Ed exclaimed as Edd rubbed his sore head.

"Plank hears ya loud and clear Ed! Plank gets the best grades in Math!" Jonny said excitedly from across the room, and pointed to Plank, who sat in the desk in front of Jonny, and had a pencil in the chip on his head. Eddy began rubbing his head from the usual routine of the day.

Unfortunetly, that usual routine was about to be interupted...

Eddy began feeling his head turn to liquid. Eddy first thought he had a migraine, and was prepared to raise his hand to go to the nurse, but then Double D tapped Eddy on the shoulder.

"Eddy, do you feel that?" Edd asked nervously. Eddy nodded with a perplexed look on his face, and then spotted the ceiling light above him, as it began vibrating violently.

"I smell rotten something guys!" Ed said nevrously as steam poured from his ears. Eddy, ignoring the situation for a moment, groaned at the stupidity of Ed.

"Ed, were ou thinking again?" Eddy asked. The ceiling light suddenly fell off the ceiling, and smacked on top of Eddy.

"Aww, the ceiling had a baby all over you Eddy!" Ed said in a cutsey tone. Ed's desk then fell apart from under him. At seeing these two things occure, the kids in the classroom began panicing, and quickly ran out into the hallway.

"We're all ganna die!" Jimmy exclaimed, who was then comforted by Sarah, who hugged him tightly.

"CALM DOWN PEOPLE! I'M SURE THE SCHOOL HAS....Wha?" Edd was able to only say this, because the floor suddenly caved in from under the kids, and they were about to fall through, when Edd felt a light illuminate all over him. The feeling felt like a frozen tundra's winds soaring over his body.

"Eddy? Ed? Anyone?" Edd whispered to himself as the light seemed to be carrying him. For a moment, Edd thought he might have died.....

* * *

A low mumble caused Edd to crack his eyes open. The first thing Double D saw was that he was in a huge room. Lights blinked on and off, and beeping sounds went back and forth in it's hypnotizing pattern.

Edd slowly got up, and glanced around some more. He suddenly spotted Nazz, and then spotted Eddy, Rolf, and Sarah. Edd was very confused by now.

_What is this place? Where are my other friends?_

As Edd puzzled himself in the corner, Eddy slowly opened his eyes, and immmeadetly heard Edd pondering.

"Sockhead? What's going on?" Eddy muttered with a hoarse voice.

"I'm not too sure Eddy. I have a feeling we've somehow been transported here..." Edd concluded. Slowly, everyone else began to wake up.

"The Son of the Shepard has never felt so inferior to technology before." Rolf said in his usually first-person speech.

A loud noise suddenly echoed through the room, and even stranger, everyone could hear a voice in their ears.

"I am speaking to you via internal earpieces. I inserted them while you knocked out."

"I hate to by the mysterious decoder, but who are you?" Edd asked. The voice on the earpiece laughed heartily.

"Look over to your left and you'll know who I am..." The voice responded. Edd titled hs head, to meet face to face with.....

_Plank?_

"What?! The hunk of wood is pyschic now?" Eddy asked angrily.

"Ho no Eddy, the case is that I've always been this way. You see......Well, long story short, I'm an important piece of wood. Anyway, you're probably wondering why you're here, correct?" Plank asked.

"What was your first clue Sherlock?" Sarah said sarcastically. Plank groaned, and then continued speaking.

"Well, a powerful history of teenagers becoming incredible Earth defenders has been passed down for years. Even my older ancestors were part of establishing teams, and it just so happens to be my turn to continue the legacy. These 'Power Rangers' were given superhuman abilities and weapons from Power coins, which have also been passed down for years by my ancestors." Plank began to explain. Edd was confused by everything Plank was saying.

"Power coins? Superhuman abilities? Ancestors? What does all this have to do with us?" Edd asked.

"Well you see, we need a group of teenagers to become the Power Rangers, and seeing as my friend is Jonny 2x4, I have known you group of teens for a while....Because of this, I have been prepared to give this job of defending the planet from the tyrany of Lord Kanker's children..."

"The Kankers..." Eddy whispered to himself.

"Partially correct. The Kanker SISTERS are not threats as of now. Lord Kanker's great grandsons Jerry, Jay and Jee Kanker have inhereted their great grandfather's ancient weapons he discovered in an artifact dig in the town of Lemon Brook during 'The Great Peach Invasion' of 1875. These weapons were different kinds of black magic artifacts, and could do horrible things, like create nightmarish beasts, or shrink peoples' heads. To combat the Kanker Brothers, you will need the prehistoric power of the Dinosaurs." Plank explain some more, almost putting Eddy to sleep with his history lesson.

"These powers will come complete with your own weapons, abilities, and zords, giant machines used to fight giant monsters." Plank continued as Eddy began snoring.

"EDDY!" Plank yelled, which caused Eddy to jump from the floor.

"You will control the power of the Tyrannousaurus-Rex zord. You will be the Red ranger, and the leader of the rangers." Everyone began mumbling because of Eddy being named the leader, and even some silent cursing.

"Double D, the smartest of the group. You will harness the power of the Blue ranger, and control the Triceratops zord."

"Rolf, the most foreign-knowledgable member of the team. You will be in control of the Black ranger power, and use the Mastadon zord." Plank was about to continue to the next ranger, when Rolf stopped him short.

"Flat as cardboard-Plank, why can't Rolf's whatzama-doohikey be called an 'elephant'?" Rolf asked with a strange look on his face. Plank sighed and then laughed.

"Call it whatever you want, but it's traditionally called the mastadon..." Plank muttered.

"Sarah, you're the strongest girl of the team, and you've shown extreme talent in different areas of your life. You will be the Pink ranger, and will control the airborne Pterodactyl zord."

"And finally, the most......_beatiful_ of the rangers....Nazz, you will be the Yellow ranger, and be piloting the Saber-Tooth Tiger." Plank said as he somewhat stuttered after mentioning Nazz.

"Geez, what a butt-kissing piece of wood..." Eddy muttered.

"Now, with your powers astablished, I need you to take care of what's going on downtown. The Kanker Brothers are destroying it, and only you can help." Plank explained.

"So....How do we use our powers?" Eddy asked as he looked at the magically appearing morphers and belt buckles.

"Just call upon the power of your Dinozord...Easy..." Plank said, trying to sound intellectual.

"Okay......It's morphing time!" Eddy called out.

"MASTADON, although an elephant..."

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceraptops!"

"Saber-tooth tiger!"

"Tyrannousaurus!"

* * *

A/N: I know this is probably my WEIRDEST project to date, but that's because I'm just real bored, and I decided to make a series out of a MMPR parody with Ed, Edd, n Eddy thrown in!

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!


	2. Morphin' Time Part 2

Chapter 2

Morphin' Time Part 2

The five teenagers strangely appeared on top of a building in downtown Peach Creek, and everyone noticed their ranger suits.

"Wow, I suddenly feel twenty time more athletic..." Edd remarked in a perplexed tone.

"You think that's weird? I think I just grew 2 feet." Eddy said, as everyone started stiffling laughs. It turned out that even though he grew from the morphing, Eddy was still short compared to everyone else.

"Rangers, the brothers are a few buildings away from you. I'll send a-" Plank's message was cut off by maniacal laughter.

"Hey boys, check out the kids in tights." A gruff voice laughed. Edd could already tell the three 18-year olds in front of them were the Kanker Brothers.

One of them, which Edd assumed to be Jee, had long, raven black hair streaming down his head, covering his eyes and nose. The brother next to him must've been Jay, who had numerous pimples and freckles on his face, was wearing glasses, and was the one who was tauntng the rangers. Finally, there was Jerry at the end, who was wearing a leather jacket, had brown hair, and had brass knuckles on.

"I take you're the Kanker Brothers." Edd asked confidentally.

"What do you mean, 'take'? I don't even think that's a sentence..." Jerry said with his raspy and sinister voice.

"We didn't come here for grammar lessons Pythagorea...." Eddy replied.

"Then let's cut to the chase." Jee said, as he took out a stone.

"Hey Goldy, get down here and kick these kids' butts!" Jee yelled into thin air. The scene was quiet for a second, as everyone was waiting to see what would happen. All of the sudden, a yellow thunderbolt struck, and a gargoyle looking monster appeaed from the dust.

"Rangers, meet our butler named Goldbutt. He'd be happy to show you what true pain is." Jee laughed, as the three brothers disappeared, but Goldbutt still remained.

"Well, what are waiting for? BONZAIE!" Eddy exclaimed as he ran toward the strange looking monster, but Eddy was knocked aside by one swipe from Goldbutt.

"You'll have to do better than that if you even want to try." Goldbutt laughed.

"Rangers, you also have an assortment of power weapons." Plank said over the communicators.

"Gee, you think it would've helped me BEFORE I charged at him?" Eddy asked sarcastically.

"I can easily take you away from your leadership position Eddy..." Plank muttered over the communicator.

A flash appeared in all the rangers' hands, and in their hands appeared large weapons.

"Rolf is skilled in the use of the ax, as he used them to cut lumber in the old country." Rolf remarked as he observed the Power Ax he was given.

Eddy ran back at Goldbutt, this time with his sword, and slashed Goldbutt.

"Rolf would like to cut apart the butt of gold as well!" Rolf called, as he jumped into the air and slashed Goldbutt, which sent he screeching about 30 feet back.

"Okay, now I'm mad!" Goldbutt growled, as a yellow sword suddenly appeared in his hand.

"Another sword? Why not?" Eddy said confidentally, and then ran at Goldbutt and tried to knock the blade out of the demon's hand, Goldbutt grabbed Eddy's sword, and threw the sword, along with Eddy, onto the ground.

"Eddy!" Edd said worried, "Let's go team. Attack at once!"

Rolf slashed the back of Goldbutt, while Edd pushed Goldbutt into a wall with his Power Lance.

"Now Sarah, finish him off with your Power Bow!" Edd commanded. Sarah readied an arrow in the bow, and as soon as she fired it, it shot off like a streak of of lightning. Finally, it made contact with Goldbutt, and he fell to the ground like a rock.

"I'll get you next time Power Rangers! You and you're board of wood too!" Goldbutt yelled as he teleported away before he could be hurt anymore.

The kids began rejoicing at their victory, even Eddy, who didn't even do anything in the first place besides getting thrown to the ground.

"Well done rangers. I'll teleport you back now." Plank said with a seemingly happy voice.

* * *

The kids were still enjoying their first victory at the Command Center, as Rolf was dancing some foreign dance no one had ever heard of.

"Well rangers, I'm happy to say that you're now officially the saviors of the Earth. This means that not only do you have to be teenagers, but also be our protection, and the lifeguards of this generation. Are you up to this task?" Plank asked with question in his voice. Everyone looked at each other, all with unsure faces.

"I think.......We'll always be ready to save the day!" Eddy concluded confidentally. Everyone cheered in happiness, as Plank sounded humbled.

"Well then, use your powers for good, and let the power protect you." Plank said with seriousness in his voice. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement to each other as Eddy admired his morpher, and began thinking of everything he'd do as a ranger.

"Alright everyone, one more time for the gipper." Eddy concluded with a smile.

"Lead on Eddy...." Edd said with a laugh. Eddy gave Edd a confused look, and then smiled heartily.

"It's morphin' time!"

* * *

A/N: That ends the first episode, and look for the second one in a couple of days.

And I really need reviews. I'd like to know what people think of this, because as it usually is, this is a "Pilot" thing to see if I should continue the series or not...


	3. Reality Rangers

Chapter 3

Reality Rangers

A few hours after their first victory, Eddy and Edd headed back to ther houses.

"So, how do you think Ed's ganna take this?" Eddy asked as the sun set from the West. Edd shot a surprised glance at Eddy when he mentioned Ed.

"Eddy, we can't tell him about this....Our identities would be at stake..." Edd reasoned with his three-haired friend.

"Why not? Plank never said..." Eddy was stopped by Edd.

"Plank EXPECTS us to not reveal our identities." Edd explained. Eddy groaned and walked over to Ed's house.

Eddy walked over to the window leading into Ed's room, which was in the basement.

"Hey Lumpzilla, you plan on doing anything tonight?" Eddy asked as he climbed in from the window.

"HI EDDY!" Ed yelled as he ran over to Eddy and hugged his tiny legs.

"Nice to......See you....erff...Ed...." Eddy said as he strained himself to grab onto something. Eddy grabbed Ed's bed, and Eddy got out of Ed's powerful grip.

Eddy could tell that Ed had been to the hospital after today's earthquake. Ed's face had numerous bruises and bandages all over, and Eddy could see Ed's foot was tied in a bandage.

"I got my new issue of Power Rangers today!" Ed exclaimed as he held up a comic book. Eddy's skin turned white when he heard the mention of 'Power Rangers'. Eddy began sweating, but then decided to lie his way out.

"That stupid comic again Ed? That thing's so fake the author probably just got drunk and wrote the most ridiculous thing he could think of." Eddy lied, managing to protect hi secret. Ed scowled, and then laughed.

"Says you..." Ed replied, somewhat goofily, but still sounding mad. The room to Ed's door then burst open, and Edd ran in with a scared look on his face, and a piece of paper in his hands.

"Hiya Double D.." Ed greeted casually. Edd grabbed Ed's neck and Eddy's neck and pulled them in to see the paper. It read "Missing", and then a photo of Jonny 2x4.

"Oh, I know!......It's a piece of paper..." Ed resolved, not seeing the fine print.

"Eddy, what does this mean?" Edd whispered to Eddy, trying not to tell Ed anything.

"Maybe Plank......Did away with em'....." Eddy suggested. Edd's face turned white, and he grabbed Eddy and pulled him out of the room, and then outside to the middle of the Cul-De-Sac.

"Eddy, we need to talk to Plank with the rest of the team. Maybe he can tell us something?" Edd said, now that he could speak aloud, "Eddy, go get Sarah and Nazz. I'll go get Rolf."

* * *

"So, why are you here rangers? There haven't been any attacks...." Plank said in a confused tone.

"Uh, Plank.....Where's Jonny?" Edd asked, cutting straight to the chase. There was a long, eery silence from Plank on communicators.

"Jonny is-" Plank was interupted by the blaring siren of the Command Center.

"Rangers, there's a monster attacking the city. You're going to need to use the Dinozords." Plank explained quickly. Everyone took out there morphers, except for Edd, who was still confused.

"JONNY'S WHAT?!" Edd yelled over the loud sirens in the room. Plank stayed silent, and Edd decided to take out his morpher as well.

"It's Morphin' time!" Eddy yelled out.

"MASTADON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOUSAURUS!"

* * *

The rangers dropped down to see a huge, gobbling mass of slime slugging through the city.

"Whoa! Looks we REALLY need Dinozords!" Eddy remarked, which involuntarily caused the Dinozords to awaken...

In a few seconds, the Dinozords, Red Tyrannousaurus, Blue Triceratops, Black Mastadon, Yellow Saber-Tooth, and Pink Pterodactyl had arrived, and the rangers easily hopped into their zords.

"Pink Pterodactyl, all ready to go!"

"Yellow Saber-Tooth, time to jam some faces in!"

"Black Elephant, the Son of a Shepard is very confused..."

"Blue triceratops, ready to rumble!"

"Red Tyrannosaurus, all systems go!"

All the rangers' zords charged forward, and then reached the giant pile of slime.

"Garfftfff....Drffggg..." The monster gurgled as it hulked closer and closer to the zords.

"Rolf, use the Mastadon's freezer guns on it." Edd said as he easily brainstormed an idea. Rolf pressed a random button, and it sent the Mastadon charging forward, and it smashed into the front of the slime monster, only slowing it down for about 2 seconds.

"Rolf, you okay?" Eddy asked on his communicator.

"Rolf's room is being plugged with earwacks!" Rolf exclaimed as slime began dripping into the cockpit of his zord.

"I'm coming Rolf!" Sarah said over the communicator as she and her Pterodactyl zord flew toward the monster, and smashed into its head, which basically tore off the whole top half of the monster.

"Good work Sarah. Eddy, see if you can get in close enough to pull Rolf out. I have an idea." Edd commanded. Eddy pulled his Dinozord forward, and then grabbed the rear of Rolf's zord.

"Yeah, now what?" Eddy asked.

"Nazz, put your zord in vehicle mode." Edd said over the communicator. The Saber-Tooth zord began running, but then it's legs detracted in, and then shot out wheels, and the zord began rolling.

"Now, set coarse to the rear of Eddy's zord." Edd explained.

"Say what?" Eddy with a bewildered expression under his helmet.

Both the Triceratops zord and Saber-Tooth Tiger zords then smashed into the rear end of the Tyrannosaurus zord, and which caused the T-Rex zord to push the Mastadon halfway through the slime monster's body.

"Now Rolf, use the freeze tusks!" Edd yelled. Rolf pressed a small button, and white liquid began firing out the tusks of the zord.

After no less then 12 seconds, the monster began to slow down. Slower...slower....and slower until finally, the monster was ice solid.

"Now Eddy, get your zord back up." Edd commanded.

"What?! You shoved your two zords up my zord's prehistoric rear-end. How am I supposed..." Eddy then slammed his monitor, which suddenly shot the T-Rex zord back up, which then shattered the monster into millions of pieces.

"Woo hoo! Great job guys!" Eddy exclaimed over the communicator. All the kids started cheering as Eddy landed his zord and everyone got their zords back online.

* * *

"So Ed, what happened in your new issue?" Edd asked, who was sitting with Ed, who was holding his issue of Power Rangers.

"This is the issue where they....." Ed started, but Eddy cut him off.

"Edd, don't make him start...." Eddy groaned. Everyone was quiet for a moment, and the started laughing for no exact reason.

"Why are we laughing? Ha ha ha!" Ed laughed as they all continued to laugh.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!


	4. All Together Now

Chapter 4

All Together Now

It was a otherwise normal day at Peach Creek Jr. High. Edd, Ed, and Eddy were busy fixing the walls in the hallway. You see, Edd decided to sign himself and his friends onto a community project to fix the school after the earthquake.

"Jeez Double D, couldn't you have done this yourself?" Eddy asked as he lazily paved cement into the wall, stroking up and down at the slowest possible speed.

"Come on Eddy. Teamwork is essential to any victory, whether it's games or.....working on school walls." Edd said, laughing when he mentioned fixing school walls.

"I got teamwork, only problem is that it hasn't worked since I was dropped on my head." Ed remarked as he scratched his head with a brick layer.

"......What?" Eddy asked as he stared at the staring Ed.

"Darnit Eddy, I'm a moron, not a brick layer..." Ed replied as he stuck his brick layer into his ear. Edd winced in disgust as he watched Ed swirl it around in his ear.

"Well, I think I've lost my appetite for today..." Edd remarked as he looked away. Eddy groaned and then went back to work.

"We might as well put him in a letter and mail him to Ethiopia...." Eddy remarked as he continued slowly paving the wall.

"Eddy! Double D!" A voice yelled from down the hallway. All of the sudden, Nazz came thundering down the hallway with a concerned look on her face.

"What is it Nazz?" Edd asked calmly, as if she wasn't running down the hallway with sweat beading down her face.

"We found Jonny, but he's acting really weird. Come outside." Nazz said as she ran back down the hallway. Edd looked at Eddy with a puzzled look, and then both ran after the yellow ranger.

When the two (Plus Ed, who decided to tag along) friends arrived at the entrance to the school, Rolf, Nazz, and Sarah were standing with Jonny outside, whos eyes were orange and wild looking.

"Have you.......Guy.....Guys seen......PLANK?! Where'd you go.....Buddy!!!" Jonny stuttered as in began running in circles. Everyone looked at each other in confusion, and then watched Jonny smack into a parked school bus.

"Should we tell him?" Nazz asked everyone. Ed craned his head down from looking at the sky and decided to pay attention to the conversation.

"About what?" Ed asked, which caused the secret rangers to go wide-eyed.

"Nothing Ed...Go back inside and start fixing the wall again." Edd said nicely as he pushed Ed back through the doors.

"Roger Wilco, Wilco!.....Oh wait..." Ed hesitated, but ended up getting hit in the face by the door by Edd anyway.

"We can't!" Edd yelled as soon Ed was out of listening range.

"Why not? We can trust that idiot with a secret can't we?" Sarah asked. Edd groaned and took out his morpher.

"When he sees these things, he'll go blabbering to everyone. If he tells enough people, someone is bound to actually believe him." Edd explained.

"Yeah, especially Ed. They're already making comic about the rangers from the past. If Ed finds out, we're through." Eddy stated seriously.

"But Jonny's just going to get worse and worse. If we don't tell him, he'll probably have to go to an insane asylum, and then next time we see him, he'll be one of those gussied up millionares...." Nazz reasoned. Rolf rubbed his head in the confusion of the discussion.

"The Son of a Shepard's brain spins in the discussion of wether or not to tell the Woodboy. Rolf shall end this with the decision!" Rolf exclaimed, as he began to run over to Jonny.

"Rolf, no!!!" Edd yelled as he ran after him.

"Jonny the Woodboy-" Was all Rolf could say before the kids were teleported away.

"......What?" Jonny muttered as he got back up from his collision with the side of the bus.

* * *

The rangers appeared in front of Plank, who was still able to speak to them through communicator.

"Hello rangers. I need to inform you that there's a monster attack in the outskirts of Lemon Brook." Plank said, keeping calm with what was otherwise a serious situation.

"Already on it Twig of Life..."

"MASTADON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

* * *

The rangers appeared downtown, and immeaetly spotted the monster. It had mettalic arms with silkworm tentacles protruding out, and it had a gargoyle-like head.

"Hello rangers! I suppose you suspected one monster!" The monster said with an already sounding sinister voice. The monster suddenly literally cloned itself, and now there were two of the same monster.

"Oh man, we're ganna waste our energy busting one into pieces!" Eddy realized. Somehow, Edd was able to think of something in 5 seconds.

"Maybe if we split up, we can beat both of them?" Edd suggested. Apparently everyone wnet with it, as Eddy, Edd, and Rolf went toward the first monster, and Nazz and Sarah charged toward the clone.

"I suppose your deaths are more anticapated then we thought." The two monster both said in a sycronized fashion.

Eddy jumped at the first monster, and kicked him to the ground. Rolf, who attempted to slice through the monster with the Power Axe, was knocked into a brick wall by the monster when one of his tentacles smack him in the chest.

"The strength of the tentacle creature is to be desired..." Rolf muttered in a daze as he slid back down the wall. Edd then attempted to slash into the monster with his Power Lance, but his weapon was grabbed by one of the monster's hands, and Edd was flung like a 2-year old on a swing set onto the ground.

"I'm not liking this teamwork idea Double D..." Eddy said as he observed his two friends get knocked around.

"It's not teamwork when you're not HELPING Eddy!" Edd yelled. Eddy groaned and then ran toward the monster, and attempted to slash him with the Power Sword, but that attack was deflected as well, but instead Eddy slid back from getting the sword knocked out of his hands for 4 seconds. Eddy then bumped into Nazz, who was getting knocked around with Sarah as well.

"What do you say we try something Sarah?" Eddy called over to Sarah, who was still recoiling from the last hit by the monster.

"Whatever it is, it'll work better than this!" Sarah complained.

"Double D, try and get the two monster aligned. Sarah, on my cue, fire my sword at the two monsters with your bow." Eddy commanded as he threw the Power Sword over to Sarah.

"Hey octopus breath, I've seen sea plankton more powerful than you!" Edd yelled over to the first monster. The monster glared over, and growled angrily.

"No one defies the power of Eytopus!" The tentacle monster growled. The monster roared toward Edd, as the second monster ran toward Sarah. Eddy watched the two monsters carefully, and then....

"Fire Sarah!" Eddy yelled. Edd yelled in fear of his life when he heard the signal and jumped up onto the clone's shoulders just as the arrow fired through the first monster, and then smashed through the second monster.

"GAHHHH!!!!" The monsters groaned as they both fell to the ground, and then blew to bits.

"Nice shot Sarah!" Edd complimented, but then realized something.....The Kanker Brothers were watching the whole time, and Jerry was holding a perfume bottle with black liquid in it.

"Oh...Such a shame that Eytopus had to go out that way. Oh wait a minute, HE CAN STILL GROW!" Jerry exclaimed evilly as he then throw the perfume bottle to the ground, and it shattered, releasing a purple gas.

"This is not good..." Edd muttered. All of the sudden, Eytopus appeared in front of the rangers, only he had grown about twenty times bigger.

"Oh man, we need Dinosaur power!" Eddy called, activating the Dinozords. The five Dinozords appeared once more, ready to do battle.

"I figured you'd do that Rangers...." Eytopus laughed a now more goofy, helium filled laughed. Eytopus then multiplied, which shocked both the Rangers and Plank, who was observing the fight at the Command Center.

"Plank, what do we do? We can't take this guy with just the Dinozords." Eddy asked.

"You don't have to. Merge the zords into the Dino Megazord." Plank answered. Eddy smiled from under his helmet, and then began laughing.

"Well four eyes, I guess you haven't met our new friend yet?" Eddy asked.

"Dino Megazord, power up!" All the rangers called out.

Reacting to this command, the Saber-Tooth Tiger and Triceratops zords converted to wheel mode, as well as the Tyrannosaurus zord. The rear legs of the Tyrannosaurus opened, and the Triceratops and Saber-Tooth zords linked into the spaces with a _clang._

Next, the rear of the Mastadon zord opened up to reveal twin cannons, and rushed and linked into the back of the Tyrannosaurus zord.

"Alright, now let's get this thing to it's feet!" Eddy exclaimed, as he slipped a red key into a specefic slot of his zord, and the giant contraption of zords began to move upwards, until the Saber-Tooth and Triceratops zords served as legs, and the twin cannons of the Mastadon turned into arms.

Finally, the Pterodactyl zord flew into the chest of the Tyrannosaurus, causing it's head to spin into a new form, and thus, the Dinozord Megazord was completed.

"Now Eytopus, let's finish this." Eddy said with a smirk in his voice. The Power Sword suddenly appeared in the zord's hand, and Eddy moved the zord forward to the two monsters.

"Uh oh...." The two Eytopuses both squeked. The megazord slashed at the first Eytopus, sending his to the ground, and then punched the second one, smashing him on top of the other monster.

"Now, let's finish you guys up once and for all!" Eddy yelled, as he raised the megazord's hands up in the air with the sword, pointed it downwards, and then thrust the sword in the two monsters. In about 3 seconds, the clones blew into a million pieces, and they were finally defeated.

"Gah!!! We'll get you some day Power Dorks! I swear on it!" Jerry yelled in anger as he and the other Brothers teleported in a white flash.

"Nice job Eddy!" Everyone cheered as the three brothers teleported away.

"Wow, I guess all we needed was teamwork...Ha!" Eddy laughed.

* * *

"So, I guess we learned our lesson huh?" Eddy asked Edd later that day at school.

"We sure did. Now we're more than capable of accomplishing hard tasks." Edd said with a happy tone.

"I sure learned something today guys..." Ed muttered as he continued paving the wall.

"Don't ever use expired gravy as wall cement..." Ed said with a smile as the "pavement" on the wall began running and leaking to the floor.

* * *

REVIEWS!!!!! PLEASE!!!!


	5. Two Below Three

Chapter 5

Two Below Three

The three Kanker Brothers were sitting in their lair, a huge labratory in a deep cave.

"Those Power Rangers have been a pain in our necks' since the we've met...." Jerry groaned as he beat was twirling a small toothpick in his hands.

"We need something that can take those rangers down without getting our hands dirty....."

"Maybe we can call grand-dad?" Jay suggested. Jerry and Jee both glared at Jay in surprise.

"You dope, we can't call him! If he found out we weren't powerful enough to defeat 15-year olds!" Jerry yelled.

"Maybe we can seperate the rangers. Without teamwork to aid them, we will be able to crush them like the insects they are!" Goldbutt suggested as he suddenly was next to the three.

"I.....Actually think that's genius...." Jerry complimented, "But who should we seperate?"

* * *

"So, did the report cards treat you well this time around Eddy?" Edd asked his short friend as everyone discussed their grades. Rolf had stopped his report card delivery, so the report cards were once again given to the Eds.

"Man, this stinks! A 'D' in Woodshop? All I did was accidentally fire sand into Ed's mouth. Completely on accident!" Eddy moaned as he read through numerous F's, 2 'D's, and 1 C.....

"Ya know Eddy, if you put a little more effort into your schoolwork, you could get better grades and have less reason to complain..." Edd said, trying to reason with Eddy.

"Like me Eddy! I've eaten buttered toast with gravy for the whole marking period, and I've only got D!" Ed said with a cheerful tone. Eddy spit out the gum in his mouth, stuck it to Ed's face, and stuck it to the hallway wall, which was newly repaired, thanks to the Eds.

"Maybe extra-curricular work could help?" Edd suggested.

"No way! I'm not doing any extra credit...." Eddy said with an ill-tempered tone. Edd sighed in despair.

"Now you have to admit Eddy, you're acting a little naive..." Edd said with a aggrevated tone.

The two Eds walked outside, followed by Ed, who was walking slower than usual considering his head was still stuck to the gum about 3 hallways down from the door.

"I just hope-" Was what Eddy said before he and Edd both disappeared in a flash if white light. Ed's eyes looked at the situation, but couldn't put two and two together, and instead was flung back into the school by the gum stuck on the wall.

* * *

Edd fell on top of Eddy, which was surprisingly soft for falling 5 feet from mid-air.

"Get off my back Sockhead...." Eddy mumbled from his mouth, which was planted into the ground.

Then again, they didn't even know what the ground was....

They were in some sort of chamber, which was complete with shackles, a bed of spikes, and a barred window. The floor of the room was made of grey granite, which looked both dull and threatening.

"Hello rangers, and prepare to meet your downfall!" A high-pitched, manic voice yelled. Edd jumped off of Eddy, and saw a giant, red gecko-looking creature with a body that looked like a robot.

"Eddy, get up! We need to morph, now!" Edd yelled as Eddy quickly got up, and pulled out his morpher, as well as Edd.

"Oh, a nice energy snack!" The monster cackled as he shot a blue ray from his eyes, which hit the morphers. The two friends tried to morph but nothing happened.

"Wha....What'd you do to our morphers?!" Eddy demanded as he continued to try and morph.

"I just had all the energy in your morphers for my mid-day snack!" The monster laughed as he started firing lasers at the two Eds.

"Eddy, he's only shorted them out for 4 minutes. We just have to last long enough to get our powers, and teleport out of here." Edd whispered to Eddy as they hid behind the bed of spikes, as the monster's footsteps got closer and closer.

* * *

"Rangers, the Jawbreaker Factory's being attacked by Goldbutt!" Plank yelled to the rangers as the three remaining rangers sat in front of the school.

"No! The shiny orbs of pleasure shall NOT be destroyed by the being with the butt of gold..." Rolf proclaimed, as Nazz and Sarah stared at Rolf with strange looks.

"I still don't know why you're third in command..." Sarah muttered.

"MASTADON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

The rangers arrived to see Goldbutt blasting the delivery trucks apart.

"You're time ends now Butt-Boy!" Rolf called out to the now officially nick-named monster.

"Oh really? Is that what you'll say when I grow?" Goldbutt asked as he suddenly began growing in size.

"This is not good.....Dinosaur Powers are now needed!" Rolf yelled scaridly as he watched Goldbutt commence in growing in size.

* * *

The gecko monster smacked Edd in the granite wall, who bounced off the wall and onto the ground.

"Eddy.....Are you still with me on this?" Edd groaned to the battered Eddy at the other end of the room.

"If we don't get killed, then I'm with ya all the way...." Eddy answered with a hopeful, but worried tone.

"Now, time to end you two's lives while you still don't have your powers!" The gecko monster laughed, beginning to charge up a laser blast in his chest.

"That's it! Eddy, throw me your morpher, quickly!" Edd commanded. Eddy obeyed finely, and tossed him the morpher.

"I just hope this works." Edd thought as he began tying his and Eddy's morphers into each other with a red wire.

"Say goodnight, rangers!" The gecko monster laughed once more as he fired the glowing blue ball of energy at Edd. Edd threw the morphers out that were tied together in front of him, and the red wire somehow held up to the energy blast, and re-filled the energy on the morphers.

"Double D, I'd love ya if I was that kind of guy!" Eddy laughed as he jumped to his morpher and quickly prepared to morph.

"It's morphin' time!" Eddy called out with his morpher in-between his legs.

"TRICERATOPS!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"Even with your powers, I'll still be able to defeat you two!" The gecko monster assured as he fired another laser at the two. The two Eds then jumped up, and then kicked the monster on both sides, squishing him until he blew into pieces...

"Well....That was weird..." Eddy commented as he observed the destroyed chunks of the monster.

"Now, let's get the heck out of here...." Edd said as he activated his communicator and teleported out of the chamber along with Eddy.

* * *

Meanwhile, the zords were being pummeled by Goldbutt, and were being thrown like ragdolls across the grass area near the Jawbreaker Factory.

"You might as well just give up right now rangers!" Goldbutt said with a laugh. Suddenly, the Tyrannosaurus zord smashed into Goldbutt and knocked him onto the ground.

"The party isn't over until we take care of business Goldbutt!" Eddy said with a smirk. Goldbutt got back up, and quickly took out his sword.

"I'll destroy to all someday! We'll all destroy you!" Goldbutt exclaimed as he disappeared in a flash of light.

"Too easy..." Eddy laughed.

* * *

REVIEWS PLEASE!


	6. Ranger for a Day

Chapter 6

Ranger for a Day

The past couple weeks had been wild for the kids, both school-wise and ranger-wise.

The kids had been studying for countless tests, while at the same time destroying many monsters set out by the Kanker Brothers, who still hadn't been able to defeat the rangers.

In the middle of this however, was the tallest and dumbest, Ed.

Ed was still the same comic loving kid. He was always reading his Power Rangers comics, now that Ed had seen on the news that an actual team of Power Rangers were saving Donwtown Peach Creek from destruction.

In fact, Ed had plastered Power Rangers posters all over his walls, and he was busy reading the fifth issue of the Power Rangers, and was at the last page which had an actual picture of the rangers (kids) from a couple days ago.

"A $1,000 award for the identities of the Power Rangers? I'll.....Huh..." Ed muttered as he minced his eyes at the photo. Ed could barely see a set of eyes through the red ranger's visor, and recognized a set of eyes that were pushed next to each other. Ed smiled a huge grin and ran to the door with the same grin.

* * *

"You see, the meatball made from Great Nano's hair grease and ketchup is filled with nutrients." Rolf explained as Edd, Eddy, Sarah, and Nazz all sat on Rolf's couch.

"C'mon Rolf! We came here so we could get your morpher inspected by Plank!" Eddy exclaimed. Rolf sadly put the plate of his Great Nano's meatballs down, and took out his Mastadon morpher.

"Rolf yearns the days when he could make his meatballs freely..." Rolf sighed as he handed the morpher over to Eddy. Suddenly, Ed burst in with the same huge grin, which surprised all the rangers.

"Uh......They're toys Ed!" Edd bluffed, trying to cover it up. Ed continued to smile, and walked over to Eddy, and hugged him in his powerful grip.

"Eddy! You never told me you were a Power Ranger!" Ed said happily. Eddy's eyes grew large, and he pushed Ed off.

"Guys, he's onto us!" Eddy yelled. Eddy grabbed the morphers and flung them out the window.

"Oh, that was smart Eddy...." Edd sad angrily. Eddy smiled embarrassingly and went outside to pick them up.

* * *

"Ed, how could have possibly figured out we were.....Who we are..." Edd asked as the six kids sat in Rolf's house.

"In my comic book it said they'd give a one thousand dollar reward for the identities of the Power Rangers..." Ed admitted with a smile.

"Remind me to burn them when I come home..." Sarah muttered angrily. Edd looked at his morpher, and then sighed and directed his attention to Ed.

"Ed.....You must promise, no matter how tempting that reward is.....Never tell who we are..." Edd said with seriousness in his voice. Ed sulked his head and started muttering.

"Okay...." Ed moaned. Ed slowly trudged out the door of Rolf's house. Edd watched Ed with sadness in his eyes, and then directed his attention to the rest of the kids, who began whistling nervously.

"So, shall we resume with the meatball consuming?" Rolf asked ernestly as he picked the plate of his Nano's meatballs again.

* * *

"Did you see that?! They practically sold their souls to keep that nitwit from telling everyone!" Jerry Kanker laughed as he watched the scene from his viewing globe.

"Perhaps if we send down Perceptor we can make Ed tell someone about it, so we can expose the Power Rangers for who they are!" Jay laughed. All the other brothers laughed, and Jee grabbed a mechanical cyclinder and pressed a button on it.

"As long as he can tell someone at the end of one hour of confusion, we'll have a bundle of confused and befuddled rangers!" Jee snickered as a giant, red bionic monster with a sattelite dish for a head beamed down.

"What do need sirs?" The monster groaned with his deep-throated voice.

* * *

The next day, the kids were sitting in Math class once again. Eddy was groaning and writing something every 10 minutes that was on the board, Edd was happily writing notes down, and Jonny was strangely in a trance, drawing pictures of dragons and his old friend Plank.

"I like dragons......Plank likes them too....." Jonny continuesly as he drew the skectches.

"Baldy's acting real word without the talking hunk of wood..." Eddy whispered to Edd.

"I agree. This is strange, even for Jonny." Edd answered. Ed suddenly smiled widely like yesterday, and Ed raised his hand quickly.

"Hey teacher, did you know that Double D, Eddy, Nazz, and Rolf are-" Ed was smacked to the ground by Eddy, who taped Ed's mouth shut.

"What the heck are you doing?! I thought we agreed on you shutting up!...." Eddy whispered, but not loud enough for anyone to hear. Ed, without answering, through Eddy out the window of the classroom, and flipped Eddy's desk over.

"Ed?! What was that for?!!" Edd yelled. Everyone ran over to the window to see Eddy's condition.

"Eddy! Are you, like, okay?" Nazz asked from the window.

"The vault never gets unlocked....except when it does....." Eddy muttered in a injured daze. Edd began rubbing his chin, and observed Ed, who LITERALLY walked through the doorway, leaving dust and chunks of the door behind.

"Ed?" Edd said to the now gone Ed.

* * *

A few minutes later, Edd was walking Eddy down to the nurse, when he noticed Ed, who was heading towards the 5th grade classroom.....Where Jimmy and Sarah were...

"Eddy, we have to stop him before he tells those kids. Who knows how many fans we have that would want to know who we are?!!" Edd yelled. Eddy looked at Edd with a confused face, and then smirked.

"Actually, that'd be great signing autographs for those little kids for fifty cents each..." Eddy said devilishly. Edd sighed and pulled Eddy toward Ed.

"Ed, wait!" Edd yelled. Ed stopped at the door and turned toward Edd.

"Yes sir, Mister Sockhead sir!" Ed saluted as he began turning the door knob.

"Let's go back to the classroom...I think you'll be happy to know that you'll only be getting a warning for your actions..." Edd assured. Ed began to smile, but his smile was cut short by a zap, and then his smile turned to a flat, angry look.

"I'd rather see my sister Double D...Which I now will..." Ed responded with a droned voice. Ed opened the door, and walked into the room.

"Eddy, knock some sense into him!" Edd yelled as he pushed Eddy into Ed. Ed spun around, which caused Eddy to fall to the ground.

"Oops....Sorry Eddy..." Ed apologized with his usual voice, but then began walking toward the fluffy-haired Jimmy. Edd began sweating rapidly. Edd then spotted Sarah, who was sitting next to Jimmy and laughing with the feminine-like boy.

"Sarah! He's trying to tell Jimmy our secret!" Edd yelled from the door. Sarah's eyes shot open from laughing, and she ran over to Ed with an absolutely angry face.

"ED! How many times do we have to tell you NOT to tell anyone about us?" Sarah yelled, seeming like her head would blow off from yelling any second. Ed stared at his sister for a few seconds, and then pushed her out of the way, and Ed began walking toward Jimmy again.

Jimmy looked up the largest Ed began shaking.

"Um.....Hi Ed...." Jimmy squeked as he shivered in fear from the blank look on Ed's face. Edd was also shivering from the fact that Ed was about to ruin their lives as Power Rangers.

"Jimmy, I need to tell you that-"

The bell suddenly sounded, and smoke suddenly shot out of Ed's ears. Ed looked around at everyone looking at him, and the realized the bell just rung for lunchtime.

"IT'S GRAVY CAKES DAY!" Ed yelled giddily as he ran out the door and ran down the hall to the lunchroom.

"Well, I guess gravy really does tame the beast..." Edd laughed.

* * *

Once again, the Kanker Brothers were yelling in their moment of defeat.

"GAH!!! How are we supposed to reveal their identities now?! The mind control failed, and it's already 8th period!" Jerry whined.

"Perhaps you should send me down to destroy them once and for all?!" Perceptor suggested. Jerry glared at the robot monster, but then groaned.

"Fine, go! Do whatever it takes to destroy those toddlers!" Jerry yelled.

* * *

The last bell rung, and all of the kids of Peach Creek Jr. High left the building, discussing what they'd do for the upcoming weekend.

"So gentlemen, would you like to come to my house tommorow morning to watch my butterflies hatch from their cocoon states?" Edd asked his three best friends.

"In your dreams. I'm stayin' up all night to see if I can last all of tommorow with no sleep..." Eddy said with bravery in his voice.

"I've already got an ear-picking appointment tommorow morning, but I'll see if I can squeeze you in my ear.....Oh, I mean schedule..." Ed corrected, as he was busy picking his ear, pulling out a full block of cheddar cheese.

All of the sudden, a blast of energy hit the bus that was parked in front of the Eds, which almost crushed them.

"Rangers! Where are you?!" The loud, droned voice of Perceptor yelled.

"Uh oh, a monster....What do we do Sockhead?" Eddy whispered to Edd as everyone ran around screaming.

"Jump into the bus and morph..." Edd answered. Edd ran quickly toward the bus, and jumped in swiftly. Eddy jumped, but was then caught by Perceptor.

"Now, let's see how strong you are when I choke you to death!" Perceptor laughed as he strengthened his grip around Eddy's throat, giving him smaller and smaller amounts of air to breath.

"Ed......c....a...catch!" Eddy rasped out of his lessening amount of air. Eddy tossed his morpher to the ground, and it landed in front of Ed. Ed picked up the morpher in awe, and stared widely at the Power Coin with the Tyrannosaurus on it. Ed looked everywhere, and saw no one except Perceptor and his best friends, who were in danger of losing their lives. Ed suddenly looked determined, and he began the famous morphing hand motion.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" Ed exclaimed with a brave look on his face.

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

In an instant, Ed turned into the red ranger, and he ran toward Perceptor.

"Oh, how nice. Another ranger for me to squash." Perceptor laughed. Ed then jumped up and kicked Perceptor, sending him flying off the top of the bus and onto the pavement behind it.

"Now, Power Sword!" Ed commanded. The Power Sword then appeared in his hand, and Ed jumped off the top of the bus and ran toward Perceptor, who was still getting up.

"How is he-" A shower of sparks blasted out from Perceptor when Ed slashed the red monster, and then slashed him again with the Power Sword.

"No! I can't be beat by someone like you! I control your mind!" Perceptor roared in anger. Ed laughed from under his helmet, and his Power Sword then glowed a light red color.

"Correction, I am controlling, and ending.....this fight!" Ed exclaimed, as he stabbed the sword into Perceptor's chest, and then slashed it right through the inside of the humanoid robot's body. The monster then fell to the ground, and then, for some strange reason, blew up in an astounding explosion.

"Wow.....Ed actually saved the day...' Edd muttered from his position from the turned over bus's door. Eddy crawled his way over to the side of the bus, and saw the now powered up Ed, who had never done anything worth mentioning, until now....

"Who knew? The Big Lug made it out alive..." Eddy laughed.

* * *

"Hm, sad to see that he's going to have to give that power up..." Plank muttered to himself as he watched Ed detsroy Perceptor from his own viewing globe.

"....Maybe I can do something in the future....Just to let him know what it's like to be an actual ranger...."

* * *

A/N: Reviews are needed, and more views will be accepted.....


	7. Urban Return

Chapter 7

Urban Return

Rolf was a good boy. In fact, he always followed his father, the famous shepard of the old country, in whatever he did.

Rolf, today, had just finished planting his tomato seeds for the upcoming harvest.

"The Son of a Shepard wonders how little work could be done if he weren't here..." Rolf said with an accomplished tone as he grabbed Victor and slowly plowed the dirt above the seeds. Rolf then walked over to the pig trough and observed his healthy pig Wilfred gobbling the food scraps he had set out a few minutes ago.

"Rolf wishes he could feel the push of ten thousand going into his mouth again...." Rolf sighed as dumpe dmore scraps into the trough, which obviously made Wilfred happier than before. Rolf walked back into his house, and opened the fridge and pulled out a pitcher of milk.

"Victor's work of art will make a fine afternoon drink for Rolf..." Rolf complimented as he took a long gulp of the goat-made milk.

The door bell suddenly rang, and Rolf put the pitcher down on his table. Rolf began muttering angrily, and then slamme dopen the door.

"How many times must Rolf tell you Jonny-The Wood boy?!" Rolf yelled as he pumped his fist into the air threateningly.

Rolf peered around his front lawn, and didn't see a sign of the bald-headed boy.

"Rolf, I think you owe us an apology..." A monotone voice said from behind Rolf. Rolf didn't have enough time to react before he was pulled to the ground and had a hankercheif stuffed into his mouth....

* * *

"I'm surrounded by idiots...."

This is what Edd said as Eddy and Ed were playing 'Whack a Lamp', a game which basically involved two people hitting each other with lamps...

Obviously, this game was made by Ed....

"So Ed, give up?!" Eddy asked as he smacked the dented lamp onto Ed's head.

"......Ketchup? IT GOES GOOD WITH MUSTARD EDDY!" Ed yelled in a daze as he fell to the ground with multiple dents in his head. Eddy started laughing as Ed rubbed his head in confusion from what happened.

"Ha ha ha Eddy. Now, can we please get back to studying for the Geometry quiz on Tuesday. I plan on passing, thank you." Edd said as he took out a ruler from under his hat.

"Fine fine! Don't get your hat in a knot McLovin....." Eddy answered as he pulled out a calculator from his pants pocket.

"I heard that Rolf's great at Math...." Ed said happily. Eddy and Edd stared at Ed, both with confused looks.

"Did that Power Coin screw up your brain or something?" Eddy asked.

"Ed, Rolf is terrible at Math. Everyone knows that he can barely even write the number zero, nevermind one hundred or a thousand...." Edd admitted. Ed stared into the sky, and wondered where he heard that claim from before.

* * *

Rolf was tied up to a pole in the temple that was hidden under his shed.

"So Son of a Shepard, you have decided to defy our amendments?" A dark, hooded figure asked as he and 4 other hooded figures walked toward him.

"What amendments? Rolf does not know of any amendments that he has broken." Rolf admitted as he tried biting the rope tying him. The hooded man laughed, and pulled out a large, blue book, and then cleared his throat.

"All rangers must never go to any other urban assistance group unless they are given the exiting ceremony..." The man read from the book with a croaky voice, almost evil sounding. Rolf's eyes glared at the book, and he tried grabbing it.

"Fool! Rolf is no longer a part of that organization! Neither are my fellow members!" Rolf yelled as he began sweating from his constant sruggle in the rope.

"I suppose this means we now must give you the 'Udder Treatment'........"

* * *

"Tell me again Eddy, why are we going to Rolf's house?" Ed asked Eddy as the three Eds walked toward Rolf's now deserted house.

"Because, you're such an idiot that you broke the ruler on my head!" Eddy yelled, who now had about 5 wooden shards in the top of his forehead.

"Also because Rolf is excellent at woodworking. He definetly make a wooden ruler for us..." Edd asured. Ed rubbed his head in confusion, and continued wlaking with his friends.

When the friends reached the door, Edd slowly knocked.

"Rolf, we require your assistance..." Edd called from outside. The Eds stood outside for about 2 minutes before Eddy began to groan.

"Where the heck is he?" Eddy asked. Ed glanced over to the side of the house, and spotted the nincompoop entrance from when he worked for Rolf.

"Guys, use the nincompoop entrance!" Ed recommended as Ed ran over to the gate, and then crashed through it.

"Oh my....Splinters, bruises, cuts...." Edd winced as he ran over the laughing Ed.

"Hey, I'm helping you guys too!" Eddy yelled as he ran to the backyard as well.

Ed was already over by the shed, and Edd could already see the hole that led to Rolf's temple underground.

"Rolf must've gone down there to groom his lambs. Wouldn't surprise me with how many he-" Edd was about to turn around, but was wacked in the face by Eddy, who pushed Edd and Ed into the hole, along with Eddy. The Eds, as Edd and Eddy did last time, began falling down the long stairs that led to Rolf's chamber. Each hit made them yell in pain as they continued down the long staircase made of stone.

* * *

After about two minutes of falling, the Eds landed on each other, and spotted Rolf, who was still tied to the pole.

"Rolf! Oh my, who did this to you?" Edd asked as he began to untie Rolf. Rolf stood still with his eyes wide open.

"Them.....they came to collect my badges..." Rolf stuttered. Ed started shivering from the darkness all around them, and it wasn't that close to midnight, but somethin' WAS lurking from the dark....

The same hooded figure that had tied Rolf up grabbed Eddy, and threw him into Rolf, knocking both to the ground.

"Eddy! Rolf! Who are to throw two innocent children against a pole?" Edd asked angrily. The man in the hood laughed, and then grabbed his hood.

"We are....The Urban Rangers!" The man exclaimed, taking off his hood to reveal a normal looking man, with a fairly gray beard, and a burn across his face.

"I knew it! You can never trust those Urban Scumbags!" Eddy yelled as he crawled back up from the ground.

"Now, it's time for us to take care of your friend, and give him the Udder Treatment." The man said with a mad laugh. Eddy helped Rolf up from his weak state, and prepared to use his morpher.

"It's morphin' time!"

"MASTADON!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"And I'm Ed.....uh....I think!" Ed said happily, as he wanted to join in the roll call as well.

"No matter. Four of you can't beat us Urban Rangers. You see, we're not as 'innocent' as we look to be..." The man chuckled as he pulled a sword from the inside of his cloak. Three other hooded figures appeared next to the man, and they also pulled out swords. Ed gulped, but Eddy, Edd, and Rolf activated their Power weapons, and ran toward the mysterious team of Urban Rangers.

Edd was dueling with the shortest hooded man, who was putting up a good fight, but his sword was then cut in half by Edd's Power Lance. The hooded figure, who now looked like a scared Jawa, ran away screaming.

Eddy slashed his sword into another hooded figure, which sent the figure to the ground. The hooded person got back up and tried to stab Eddy, but he slashed the Power Sword down and cut the hooded person's hand off, which sent him running away as well.

Ed headbutted the fattest of the rangers, and he smacked into the stone wall, which sent a brick from the ceiling down, which clocked the ranger on his hooded head, knocking him out.

"I feel funny...." Ed muttered with a grin as his eyes spun in their sockets from hitting the Urban Ranger.

Rolf, however, was being smashed around by the man with the white beard. Everytime Rolf slashed his Power Axe, the man countered with his sword, which looked like it was made of iron, and sent a shower of sparks when it hit Rolf. Rolf jumped back up this time, and then clashed weapons with the man.

"The Son of a Shepard will not give in! Not for a fool like you, not ANYONE!" Rolf yelled as he began smashing his axe into the man's sword, with chips of iron flying off after each strike. Before Rolf could finish the man off, the man took out a small bottle of liquid.

"If you were still a member, you'd remember to always carry the smoke gas..." The man laughed as he threw the bottle against the ground, which caused a huge puff of smoke to blow in the face of Rolf and everyone else in the room.

When the smoke cleared, the rangers were gone from the chamber, and only the Eds and the Son of a Shepard remained.

"Rolf will one day get the Urban Rangers back. This Rolf swears on his blue, hairy back..." Rolf muttered.

"Rolf, do you think you can lend us some tweezers?" Eddy asked as he and Edd got up, who were now unmorphed.

"And can you carve out a ruler for us?" Edd asked as he helped Ed up, who's eyes were still spinning from his headbutt.

"Sure Ed-boys. Just one request......Please help change Rolf's wet trousers...."

* * *

Reviews and comments are needed! HELP ME OUT HERE!!


	8. Seed of Green Part 1

Chapter 8

Seed of Green Part 1

"Guh, do I really need to wear this?"

Ed snickered as Eddy walked out of the Bathroom dressed as a tree with a frown.

"Well Eddy, the Annual Earth Day play is highly honored here at Peach Creek. I think you should be honored to play the main role..." Edd explained. Eddy groaned and walked down the hallway, but then fell over. Kevin walked out of the room adjacent to where Eddy fell down, and Kvein began laughing at the downed dork.

"Looks like the rooted Dork couldn't stay planted!" Kevin laughed. Edd and Ed ran over to Eddy, and helped him up.

"Oh, pay no mind to him Eddy. He's playing a bush in the play. He has no idea what history you're accomplishing." Edd said.

"Double D, I look like a dork. Just stop givingme history lessons and GO AWAY!" Eddy yelled. Edd frowned, and walked away. Ed began pokin one of the fake branches on Eddy's costumes.

"I don't know Eddy, I like this costume!" Ed stated as he then bit down on tree branch. Eddy looked at Ed with a confused face, and then groaned.

"Eco freak...." Eddy muttered.

* * *

The Kanker Brothers, who were still sitting in their lair, were content watching Kevin insult Eddy.

"Did you see that? That Kevin kid is perfect jock!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Perhaps he could be part of our 'Special Project'?" Jay suggested. Jerry's face changed to a wide grin, and then Jerry grabbed a small jar that had a small seed in it.

"It's perfect! All we need to do is tempt him into it, trap him in the deal, and we've not only beaten the rangers, but eliminated one of their friends!" Jerry laughed. The other brothers joined in the laughter, and then Jay tossed Jerry a pot. Jerry dropped the seed into the dirt in the pot, and then plopped the pot on a table.

"Time to recruit this friend....."

* * *

The three o' clock bell rang, and the kids piled out of the school with smiling faces.

"Oh boy! Tonight's yogurt night!....I love yogurt!" Ed exclaimed as he tanked over everyone else running out.

Following slowly behind the rest of the kids was Kevin, who was dragging his backpack.

After the rest of the kids left, all of the sudden a green beam shot down on Kevin, which picked him up into a green ball.

"What the-? Hey, what's going on here?!" Kevin asked as he banged on the inside of the bubble. The Kanker Brothers suddenly appeared floating in front of Kevin.

"Kevin Davis, we've chosen you to be our new Green Ranger!" Jerry exclaimed as he took out a small Power Coin that looked exactly like the other rangers' coins.

"Now way man, I don't want to be a part of that dork parade..." Kevin answered. Jerry tapped his chin for a moment, and then smiled.

"You know, that frog mouth Eddy is the leader of them, and Nazz is a member as well..." Jerry said with a smile. Kevin's eyebrows popped, and Kevin looked at the three surprised.

"Yeah, go on..." Kevin asked.

"This Power Coin will give you all the powers that they have and more...And there's no strings attached..." Jerry chuckled as he held out the Power Coin to Kevin. Kevin looked around nervously, and grabbed the coin, dropping him from the bubble to the ground. Kevin's body began surging with green energy, and then the energy burst, and Kevin automatically morphed.

"So, go to the team, and show them why the true leader should be Kevin....THE GREEN RANGER!" Jerry laughed, who then shot a green lightning rod at Kevin, which teleported him away.

"As soon as this little plant grows, the rangers and our pawn will both be destroyed..." Jerry chuckled evilly as he stared at the pot he had dropped the seed in earlier.

* * *

The Eds were busy making themselves an afterschool snack. Edd was fixing himself a sliced apple, while Ed and Eddy were mixing a strange mixture in one of the mixing bowls that Ed had at the house. Their ideal snacks were cut short when Edd's communicator rang.

"Rangers, there's something going on downtown. Go check it out..." Plank said over the communicator. Eddy took out his morpher, and Edd smiled and followed.

"TRICERATOPS!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

* * *

When Edd and Eddy arrived, Rolf, Nazz and Sarah had already arrived, and were fighting off a large shark monster. As Eddy ran over, Rolf was smashed to the ground by the shark monster's blades.

"Rolf! Are you okay?" Edd asked as he helped Rolf up.

"Rolf and the Go-Go girls would have done better with you two snails!" Rolf yelled. Edd sighed, and then ran at the shark monster. The monster then easily threw aside Edd, and then laughed.

"I guess my expectations were set a little too high for you losers!" The monster laughed.

"You're ganna eat those words sushi-breath!" Eddy growled as he activated his Power Sword, and began to run at the shark monster, when a hand grabbed the sword and threw Eddy to the side. Only thing was, it was a green figure that looked almost exactly like Eddy.

"Step aside shorty. Let the real ranger take care of this..." The green ranger said with a strangely familiar voice.

"Who....Who the heck are you?!" The shark monster growled. The green strange laughed, and then pulled out a green flute-like weapon.

"I'm the Green Ranger.....The bringer of your destruction..."

* * *

A/N: Reviews will be accepted.

P.S

HAPPY GREEN DAY!!!!!!!!


	9. Seed of Green Part 2

Chapter 9

Seed of Green Part 2

The other rangers watched in awe, as the Green Ranger played a short note on his flute-looking device, which then shot a blast of energy at the monster.

"How does he do that?" Eddy asked himself as the Green Ranger jumped at the shark monster and began punching at his chest, knocking sparks eveyrwhere when he hit him.

"Now, let's finish this before my hands get dirty..." The Green Ranger laughed as h etook out his flute, and played a longer tune, and then swung his flute at the monster, which sent a course of energy slicing through the monster, blowing him into pieces.

"Now, let this be a warning for you rangers....I am the Green Ranger, and will be the only person destroying monsters from now on....Stay out of my way, or I'll be forced to do what I did to shark bait over there..." Kevin said as he pointed to the detsroyed rubble of the shark monster. The Green Ranger then teleported away in a green surge of light.

"Who was that?..." Edd asked as the rangers observed the destroyed remains of the shark beast.

* * *

"Who was that guy Plank?" Edd asked as the rangers had gone back to the Command Center.

"That was the Green ranger. A long line of incredible teens have been given the power of this ranger. Whoever gave him this much power sure is generous...." Plank muttered as he tried to recall what kind of being would have that power.

"Perhaps the original creator of the power Coins gave it to him?" Edd suggested.

"Couldn't be. The original creator has disappeared. Unless he knew where he was hidden, the Green ranger couldn't possibly had gotten the coin." Plank answered.

"Wherever he got his powers, he doesn't want anything to do with us...." Eddy added.

* * *

The Green Ranger suddenly appeared in front of his creators, and caused Jerry to fall over in shock.

"Kevin! We saw your whole performance from up here! Great job scaring those Power Losers into submission!" Jay said happily.

"So, when do I get rid of Eddy and get Nazz?" The Green Ranger asked, sounding more like Kevin than his ranger personality.

"Go ahead. Just don't reveal your identity yet. It takes time for those rangers to get used to a guy like you." Jerry lied as he glanced over at the slowly sprouting plant. The Green ranger was about to leave, when Jee stopped him.

"Wait, we have another present for you...." Jee assured as he brought the ranger over to a glass window.

"Now, play the tune that we tought you before we sent you off." Jay commanded. The Green ranger played a six-note song, and all of the sudden a loud roar echoed through the large ocean in front of the Kankers' base. The Kanker Brothers all wtached the glass window with large smiles, as the ground began to shake, and the glass window broke open. Out of the water climed out a huge, black and green dinosaur resembling Godzilla.

"Kevin, this is the monster we've given you. We call it...the Dragonzord...."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Cul-De-Sac, Eddy sat on his bed, thinking about the Green Ranger, and wondeirng who he was.

"Well, it can't be Curly...He's a weakling.....Jonny's a treehugger, Ed's a rock, and Kevin's a jerk...." Eddy pondered as he read an issue of 'Bikini Babes'. Eddy had a box of tissues on hand, _just in case...._

Without warning, Edd swung the door open and grabbed Eddy by the shoulder and dragged him down the hallway to the front door.

"What is it Doub.....le.....D?..." Eddy asked as he saw a huge shadow engulf the Cul-De-Sac.

"Is this some kind of prank Sockhead?" Eddy asked, not looking behind his house.

"Eddy....I think you should turn around..." Edd suggested, stuttering. Eddy nervously turned around, and saw a towering beats above him. All Eddy could tell was that it was a zord, strangely looking like his tyrannosaurus zord. The zord, without warning, stomped it's foot into the middle of the Cul-De-Sac, sending chunks of pavement and steel flying at the houses, shredding most of the houses' exterior apart. Edd and Eddy wer ehit by a large barrel from the construction site that smashed into them from the shockwave. The other rangers quickly ran outside to see what was going on.

"WE MUST ACTIVATE THE DINOZORDS BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE!" Rolf yelled from his yard. For once, Eddy agreed with Rolf....

"MASTADON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"We need Dinozord power now!" Eddy yelled, sending a call to the Dinozords.

As usual, the Dinozords arrived, and all arrived in time for the rangers to jump in.

"Wow, this guy needs to cut down on the jawbreakers...Attack him from the bottom Double D!" Eddy commanded. The triceratops zord drove swiftly toward the giant enemy's legs, but the enemy zord stepped on the Triceratops zord, and kicked it into the construction site, where the Triceratops zord crashed into three of half built houses and then rolled onto its side.

"Double D! That's it, let's all attack at the same time guys!" Eddy commanded, as the remaining zords converged toward the Dragonzord.

"I'm going in!" Sarah exclaimed as the Pterodactyl zords fired it's eye beams at the Dragonzord, but the zord didn't flinch. As the Pterodactyl was about to fly past the Dragonzord's head, the large dragon zord bit down on the wing of the Pterodactyl's wing, spun around, and then let go of the zord, sending the zord crashing into a house, and the detatched wing crashing to the ground.

"Eddy, we can't keep this up! Sarah and Edd's zords are both trashed!" Nazz said to Eddy. Eddy groaned, and then made his Tyrannosaurus run toward the Dragonzord. The Tyrannosaurus zord then headbutted the green and black zord, which sent the Dragonzord skidding back. The Tyrannosaurus ran forward, ready to ram the zord again, but the Dragonzord suddenly shot his arms out and grabbed thre Tyrannosaurus' jaws. The Dragonzord then pulled the Tyrannosaurus' jaws open, and pulled them outward further and further, until sparks suddenly blew out from the Tyrannosaurus' mouth, and the zord fell to the ground in front of the Dragonzord.

"Guys....LET'S GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!" Eddy screamed from his control room as he jumped out of his zord and teleported away. The rest of the zords did the same, and they teleported away. The Dragonzord stomped it's foot atop the crippled Tyrannousaurus zord, and roared in victory. Suddenly, the other zords disappeared in a white light, except for the victorious Dragonzord.

Elsewhere, in the Constructon site, the Green Ranger was controlling the Dragonzord, and began chuckling.

"With how weak those zords are, it isn't surprising that they gave up..." The Green Ranger laughed.

* * *

A/N: REVIEWS!! PLEASE!!!


	10. Seed of Green Part 3

Chapter 10

Seed of Green Part 3

The rangers teleported into the Command Center, and then fell to the ground, which caused them to unmorph.

"Rangers, what happened?! What happened to the zords?" Plank asked as the kids panted in exhaustion.

"That Dragonzord trashed our zords. We were like a tossed salad out there..." Eddy said as he slowly got up from the thrashing he received from the Dragonzord.

"Oh dear....This has the Kankers written all over it...Only they could posess the tool to summon it....And only the...." Plank's voice trailed off, and he realized who could've summoned it.

"Whatever way it was summoned, the thing destroyed us. Three of the zords are crippled. What are we supposed to do?" Edd asked.

"We can't risk the other zords. For now, you need to help me fix the zords Double D." Plank answered. Edd's eyes shot wide open, and he looked at the hunk of wood in confusion.

"But I can't possibly-" Edd stopped when he heard Plank groan, and Edd angrily took out a wrench.

"Let's get started. Kids, try and figure out who the Green Ranger is. The sooner we find out, the easier it'll be for me to help you." Plank stated, as he teleported the four other kid sout of the Command Center.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ed was hiding in his basement from the detsruction that had just gone on near the Cul-De-Sac. The only problem was that his hiding spot was his empty closet, which was now stuffed full of Power Ranger comics with Ed inside.

"I'M DOOMED! Eddy, Double D, Sarah.....DOOMED!!!!" Ed cried as he heard rubble falling in his room. Suddenly, as quickly as the pandemonium started, it stopped.

"Huh? The Dragonzord has stopped!" Ed cheered as he jumped out of his closet with comics hanging out of his nose, ears, and jacket. As Ed ran around in circles celebrating, he stopped and saw Kevin walking through the Cul-De-Sac with the huge footprint indented into it.

"Kevin?" Ed asked himself as he opened his window and then jumped out and ran toward Kevin.

"Hey Kevin! How'd you survive the terror of the Dragonzord?!" Ed exclaimed as he ran toward Kevin. Kevin quickly turned around with a cold frown on his face. Kevin suddenly grabbed Ed's colar and yanked him forward.

"Don't you EVER insult the Dragonzord like that!" Kevin said angrily as he threw Ed to the ground. Without warning, Kevin teleported, and then left Ed on the street. Ed's eyes shot open, but he failed to put two and two together once again, and he walked back to his house in a daze.

* * *

Meanwhile, Edd was busy working on the wrecked zords. Edd currently was torching the wing back onto the Pterodactyl zord.

"And..There! That's the ticket." Edd complimented as he observed the masterfully crafted wing. Edd looked over at the scratched paint and dangling wires on the side of the Triceratops, and began to make his way over to the zord.

"I can't believe how much damage that one zord did to us..." Edd contemplated as he began torching parts of the Triceratops back onto each other.

Suddenly, a static shock blasted through the huge holding bay doors. Out of the static ball of green energy walked out the Green Ranger, who quickly spotted Edd.

"Looks as if Techno-Geek is still busy fixing the rangers' toys..." The Green Ranger laughed as Edd gasped and quickly pulled out his morpher.

"Time to keep you from ever being a threat to us again!" Edd exclaimed as he pulled out his morpher.

"TRICERATOPS!"

Edd quickly morphed, and then drop-kicked the Green Ranger, knocking him into the side of the Triceratops zord. The Green Ranger then grabbed Edd's arm, and wailed him into a wall, knocking a bunch of tools from a shelf down on top of Edd.

"I was told to destroy a little blue zord, but I didn't know I'd have to also destroy a little blue ranger...." The Green Ranger laughed as he took out his Dragon Flute and and prepared to finish Edd.

"I have a feeling you're going to have to correct yourself on that statement..." Edd laughed, as he pulled out his Power Blaster from his holster and blasted the Green Ranger, knocking him into the side of the Triceratops zord. Before the Green Ranger could recoil and attack again, Edd quickly jumped from the pile of metal shelving and tools, and jumped kicked the evil ranger, not only knocking him to the ground, but socking his helmet off his head. Edd then stopped, and from under his helmet his face blew up from seeing the identity of the Green Ranger.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Eddy's house, the rest of the rangers (And Ed, who the rangers decided they could trust) were busy trying to figure out the mystery plaguing them at the moment. The five teenagers had pictures of the six prime canidates to be the mysterious Green Ranger.

"Maybe it's Jonny? Remember those drawings of a dragon he left in his desk?" Nazz asked. Eddy looked at Jonny's photograph, and groaned.

"No way. Baldy isn't tough enough to try and kill us..." Eddy claimed. Eddy then tore the photograph of Jonny up.

"Perhaps it's Curly-Cue Jimmy who is the ranger of the same color as Rolf's crabgrass?" Rolf suggested.

"What are you, nuts?! Jimmy can't be it either.." Eddy yelled as he threw Jimmy's photograph onto the floor.

"It has to be someone who knows we're the Power Rangers..." Eddy thought to himself. Everyone's eyes followed each other and rested on Ed, who looked around and laughed.

"Nope, I'm taken...." Ed laughed. Suddenly, the communictor on the rangers' wrists went off, and Edd's voice came on.

"Guys, you'd better come down to the Command Center. Their's a familiar face down here that you HAVE to see..." Edd said, emphasizing on the third-to last word...

* * *

The other rangers teleported in, and immeadetly spotted Edd.

"Guys, I've discovered who the Green ranger is..." Edd said, as he then opened a door, and out of it walked.....Kevin.

"SHOVEL-CHIN!!!" Eddy yelled angrily as he jumped at Kevin and tried to strangle him. Fortunetly, Nazz and Sarah were able to pull the two apart.

"Why did you try to destroy us Kevin?" Rolf asked quizzingly. Kevin sighed, and took out his morpher.

"I don't know. All I remember was these guys who looked like punks that asked me to be something, and then I was out detsroying things." Kevin answered silently. Edd's eyes lit up, signaling he knew who Kevin was talking about.

"Kevin, you're talking about the Kanker Brothers...." Edd said amazingly. Kevin's eyes popped open and he looked over at Edd.

"The Kankers have brothers?" Kevin asked. All of the sudden, the alarm in the Command Center began blaring again.

"Rangers, Goldbutt is terrorizing people at the Peach Creek downtown center. Kevin, do you think you'll be able to help the rangers?" Plank asked. Kevin looked at Edd, and then the rest of the rangers, and then smiled confidentally.

"Let's go guys. IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"DRAGONZORD!"

"MASTADON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

The rangers appeared downtown, and quickly spotted Goldbutt blasting lightning bolts at people. Goldbutt noticed the six rangers and laughed.

"Well, looks like I can destroy six of you at.....Wait a minute, six?!" Goldbutt asked as he realized Kevin was there as well.

"I decided that working for good was better than sticking with you guys....Get it?" Kevin asked humorously.

* * *

"What?!! I thought those powers were supposed to last until the seed grew?!" Jerry yelled as he watched the situation from the Kanker Lair.

"The powers must of worn off! Try zapping him again!" Goldbutt yelled into the air.

"Alright! Goldbutt, time to grow!!!" Jerry hollered as he threw a potion bottle down, which shattered in front Goldbutt, which transformed him to a tremendous size.

"Uh oh. Dinozord power, now!" Eddy called, as the Dinozords quickly arrived, and then transformed into the Dino Megazord. Kevin then played his six-note tune on his flute, which summoned the Dragonzord, which rise out of the ocean and arrived downtown.

"Now, let's make my Green ranger grow!" Jerry laughed as he threw a potion bottle with green liquid in it, which shattered in front of Kevin. The smoke slowly shrouded Kevin, and green lightning began surging around Kevin, and he began laughing maniacly.

"Kevin, are you okay?" Eddy asked from his communicator. Suddenly, Kevin rose to a size equalivalant to the megazord.

"I am no longer Kevin...I am the GREEN RANGER!!!" Kevin proclaimed as Goldbutt and the Dragonzord lurched toward him, and stood next to him as if they were a triple team in a wrestling ring.

"Oh no, the Brothers took control of Kevin again!" Edd said frighteningly.

The now giant Kevin suddenly ran toward the megazord, and slashed the rangers with the now enlarged Dragon Flute. Goldbutt then followed by firing lightning from his sword, which hit the megazord's head.

"They're beating us to a pulp!" Nazz yelled. Eddy groaned, and then pressed a button on the console. Out of the skies came the Power Sword, which the megazord grabbed, and then ran and slashed Kevin with it. Kevin then grabbed the left arm of the megazord, and then literally picked the megazord up over his head and wailed it onto the ground. Kevin then jumped up and down on top of the rangers' megazord, sending sparks showering every impact. The Dragonzord walked over, its chest lit up, and missles fired out of its fingers, blasting into the megazord.

"We're going to have to abandon ship! We'll get killed with anymore of this beating!" Edd yelled over the screeching hydraulics of the wrecked megazord.

The rangers all jumped out of the now wrecked megazord, and they landed face-first, unmorphing instantly.

"Well well, looks like the rangers abandoned their dumb old zord!" Goldbutt laughed. Just to add more damage, Goldbutt struck his sword into the chest of the megazord, which sent sparks and lightning bursting out of it's chest.

"Looks like the rangers don't have anything left!" Kevin laughed as he disappeared in a green flash, along with Goldbutt and the Dragonzord.

"Oh man....This is not good...." Eddt muttered as he watched at the now wasted megazord, which was shooting sparks and lightning out of its impaled chest.

"Rangers, I need you at the Command Center. There' something important I need to discuss with you..." Plank said over their communicators.

"It turns out the source of Kevin's power coin is going from a small plant the Kanker Brothers are harvesting. If you five can't reach in time, you'll not only have destroyed zords, but you'll also have a dead friend...." Plank said ominously.

"But how can we get to the Kankers' lair when our zords are beyond repair?" Eddy asked.

"I'm currently working on a new project for transportation for you. Until then, you must find and destroy the plant....Before your friend and his powers are gone forever...."


	11. Seed of Green Part 4

Chapter 11

Seed of Green Part 4

It was later afternoon when Eddy woke from his mid-day nap. Eddy looked outside, and noticed it was nighttime, and then suddenly pulled out his communicator.

"Sockhead, you ready?" Eddy asked Edd over his communicator. All of the sudden, a bike light appeared from outside. Eddy ran outside to his backyard, and quickly spotted the new equipment that Plank had given the rangers.

It was the Shark Cycle, a bike that had a face of a shark at the front, mounted wth lasers on the front. Edd had arrived on his Blue Shark Cycle, and was prepared to drive Eddy to the Kankers' Lair.

"Hop on Eddy. We have no time to lose. The powers of the plant are going to kill Kevin soon!" Edd said quietly. Eddy ran over, and jumped on the bike behind Edd. Edd then revved the bike, and drove off down the middle of the lane.

Meanwhile, at Kevin's house Kevin had gotten out from taking a shower, and he suddenly noticed strange feeling, which strangely made him open up his closet and get dressed in his signature green T-shirt, red pants, and red hat.

"Dorks...." Kevin muttered evilly as he glanced outside in time to see Edd and Eddy drive by.

"It's morphin' time!" Kevin yelled.

As Edd and Eddy were driving, Eddy noticed something he hadn't realized before.

"What did you and Plank do about the zords?" Eddy asked loudly over the roar of the Shark Cycle.

"We're going to need a few days to repair them. As long we complete our mission tonight, we won't need to worry about them." Edd answered. Eddy glanced into the night sky, which was filled with stars and black sky like a bath tub full of water.

"How much longer until we get there?" Eddy asked. Edd looked ahead, and shook his head.

"It'll be about 20 minutes until we get there. Hopefully Kevin..." Edd was cut short when a blast of energu smashed into the cycle, and knocked Eddy and Edd off the bike.

"What was that?" Eddy asked as he got back up, and spotted Kevin, who was now morphed.

"I know where you're going, so I'm here to make sure you two actually die this time!" Kevin said angrily. Edd and Eddy looked at each in surprise, and then quickly swiped out their morphers.

"It's morphin' time!" Eddy exclaimed as he did the signature twist of hands to morph.

"TRICERATOPS!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

Right after the two Eds morphed, Kevin played a tune on his flute, and then directed it at the two, and blasted them with lightning from his Dragon Flute. Both Eddy and Edd then activated their Power Weapons, and ran toward Kevin. Eddy tried slashing Kevin, but Kevin kicked the Power Sword up, allowing him to slash Eddy with his Dragon Flute. Following this slash, Kevin then blasted Edd with a blast from his Dragon Flute, sending him onto the ground.

"We can't keep fighting him. If we keep fighting it'll only speed up his loss of power and life." Edd said with worry in his voice. Eddy looked up at the closing in Kevin, and then quickly glanced at the Shark Cycle.

"Then let's fight green with a blue explosion." Eddy said, as he jumped over to the Shark Cycle. Kevin turned around and was about to run at Eddy again, but Eddy then hopped onto the bike, and began to drive toward Kevin. Just as Eddy was about to run into Kevin, Eddy mashed a huge red button on the bike and jumped off. Kevin then attempted to catch the bike, but was then caught in a huge explosion of the Shark Cycle, which was put on self-destruct by Eddy.

"All the hard work..." Edd mumbled as Eddy grabbed him and ran away from the wreckage. A green light illuminated from the wreckage, and Kevin was now sitting under the rubble of the destroyed Shark Cycle......

_Still alive...._

"Guh, I knew we couldn't trust him to get rid of those Power Losers!" Jay whined as the three brothers watched the now ended fight from their lair.

"Not to worry. Their's no way they can get in here. I got Goldy outside, and our door is bolted-" Jerry was cut short when Eddy burst into the room, along with Edd.

"Well look at that, Half-Pint and Twinkle Toes actually made it!" Jerry laughed.

"Your time's up Kankers! Now, give us the plant!" Eddy demanded. Jerry laughed, and then pulled out the potted plant, which was just about to bloom.

"It's already too late Power Dorks. The plant is already full-grown!" Jerry scoffed as he dropped the plant onto a table, and pulled out his own sword. Jerry swung his sword at Eddy, who was knocked back by the surprise attack.

"You see, I'm not exactly as weak as I look..." Jerry continued as he suddenly shot a ray of energy at Eddy and Edd, smashing them both into the wall.

"What's your point Kanker?" Eddy winced as he tried to get back up from the continuing blows from Jerry.

"My point....Is that I'm going to spread your blood all across this floor...." Jerry laughed. Eddy quickly tried to think of something, but when then kicked by Jerry, who was surprisingly stronger then he looked, and Eddy landed on top of Edd.

"Sockhead, brain time!" Eddy whispered frantically. Edd looked around for a second, and saw the plant on the table.

"If you can fire a shot from your Blade Blaster at the plant, you could easily destroy it..." Edd answered silently. Eddy glanced over at plant, and then prepared to fire his Blade Blaster, when Jerry stepped on Eddy's hand, preventing him from firing the blaster.

"I think it's time I end this game..." Jerry scoffed, as he raised sword, preparing to strike down on Eddy. All of the sudden, Edd jumped up with his Power Axe, and knocked Jerry and his sword to the ground.

"Now Eddy!" Edd yelled as he pounced on Jerry. Eddy aimed his Blade Blaster, and fired.

The blats hit the stem of the plant, easily blowing it into leafy bits. Jay and Jee noticed, and then jumped up with their own swords, prepared to fight the Eds.

"Sorry Kankers, but it's time for us to greet a friend, and for you to lose one..." Eddy stated, as he and Edd then teleported.

"N....NO!!!!!!!!" Jerry hollered as he threw the soil of the plant into the air angrily. Jay and Jee then slowly walked away and out of the room.

At the Command Center, the rangers were all waiting for their friend, Kevin to be teleported.

"Rangers, I must warn you....Just because Eddy and Double D detsroyed the plant, doesn't mean he's not evil..." Plank warned. A beep went off in the Command Center, and the sixth ranger finally appeared.

"Hey guys, nice to see that you're not trying to kill me." Kevin laughed. Nazz ran over and hugged Kevin, as did the rest of rangers.

"Kevin, you must now promise with the new found power you've gained, you must only use it for defense, and always for good." Plank stated.

"As long as it means helping the world and my friends, good is all that I serve..." Kevin promised. The other kids cheered, and Kevin then smiled from under his dragon head-shaped helmet. He had finally become something he thought he'd been before, but never had he felt more profound about the feeling.

Kevin had finally felt......_Accepted...._

A/N: REVIEWS!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!


	12. Blacked Out

Chapter 12

Blacked Out

It was a normal Sunday night, and Rolf was busy making himself a sandwhich before he went off to bed. He had once again taken care of many of his animals.

"Rold wishes he could be with his Great Nano. His expierence makes the Son of a Shepard wish he could help in the battle against the sea cucumber..." Rolf sighed. Rolf opened his fridge,a nd then groaned angrily.

"Wilfred! Hav eyou been licking Rolf's mayonaise jar clean again?!!" Rolf yelled angrily.

"I wish something new would happen..." Jerry moaned, as he watched Rolf from his viewing orb.

"You're telling me. I'm picking my teeth with how boring it's been since we lost the green ranger powers..." Jay said lowly. Jerry's face suddenly lit up, and he smiled evily.

"Perhaps we can be nice for a change, and grant Rolf his wish...." Jerry laughed with a grim smile. Jay and Jee suddenly realized what Jerry meant, and they both began laughing the same tone.

"I think Rolf's going to go on a vacation, and I'm not talking National Lampoon boys..." Jerry laughed as he watched the lazy Rolf eat his sandwhich.

The next morning, the three Eds were walking to Peach Creek High, and Eddy noticed the kid pouring into the school.

"Hey Sockhead, ever wonder why Ed isn't a ranger like us?" Eddy asked as he looked at Ed, who smiled at the two Eds.

"Actually Eddy, I'm wondering why Rolf isn't here...Usually he's rushing into the doors first thing..." Edd said thoughtfully. Ed then began looking all around, trying to figure out if the discussion was still about him.

"Maybe he's on one of his fancy 'family reunions' or whatever?" Eddy suggested. Edd looked around with an unsure glance, and then continued to walk in.

Rolf's eyes peeked open, and he quickly saw the light blue sky. Strange enough, it resembled Rolf's homeland.....

"Rolf smells his Great Nano's brussel sprouts..." Rolf thought as he shot up, and quickly spotted a small cottage in the middle of the huge cornfield he was sitting in.

"Great Nano?" Rolf asked himself as he slowly waddled with his stiffening feet to toward the cottage.

"Rolf is confused...One minute he is scrapping cheese from his sandwhich, the next he's in what looks like the old country..." Rolf said to himself.

Rolf finaly got to the door, and opened it. Rolf peeked inside, and immeadetly saw something he couldn't believe....

It was, in fact, his Great Nano.....

Rolf's Great Nano was young at this time, and had a short stubble of a beard. His body was thin, like Rolf, but he had noticably large muscles. Great Nano also had blue hair that was tattered and faded, which Rolf recognized from the fight with the Great Sea Cucumber.

"Great Nano?...." Rolf asked loudly. The man turned around, and his face, which displayed the many emotions he had felt, smiled.

"Little lad, I can't believe you're here!" Great Nano exclaimed happily. Rolf ran to his shepard great grandfather and hugged him tightly.

"Rolf can't either Great Nano!" The blue-haired said happily.

Rolf had finally gotten his wish....He was able to see his Great Nano once again....

Meanwhile, the kids were at lunchtime, and people were still wondering where Rolf was.

"Eddy, I'm beginning to worry. Perhaps something bad happened to him?" Edd said nervously. Eddy groaned and kept picking at his modly sandwhich.

"Maybe he's just passing gas?" Ed suggested. Edd and Eddy looked at Ed with strange looks, and then went back to the conversation.

"Maybe the Kankers kidnapped him?" Eddy suggested. Edd's eyes popped, and he ran out of the lunchroom.

"Where's Sockhead going?" Eddy asked as he ran after him. Ed, who didn't notice his friends leaving, sat at the table licking the tip of his nose.

Back at the fields, Rolf and his Great Nano were walking through the corn fields next to Nano's house.

"And you see, the corn stalks will be full grown in the next 5 weeks..." Great Nano said with inquiry as he picked a piece of corn took a bite out of it. Rolf, who was looking beyond the fields, suddenly saw a sliver of light coming closer and closer.

"Great Nano, what is that?!" Rolf asked as he stared at light coming closer and closer. Great Nano stopped his chewing, and then pushed Rolf aside. The hit Rolf's Great Nano, and knocked him to the ground.

"Great Nano!" Rolf cried as he thought he was dead. Out of the dust walked a huge, spiny monster wth two red eyes and swords for hands.

"Well, it seems as the power of thunder is diminishing..." The monster laughed. Great Nano got back up laughed, and the pulled up his sleeve of his brown, tattered shirt, revealing a black device on his wrist, which looked a lot like a morpher.

"That's what you think Sea Cucumber!" Great Nano exclaimed. He then pulled a keyout out of the first device on his left wrist, crossed his arms, and then jammed it into the other device on his wrist.

"It's morphin' time!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT SEASON**

**MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER EDS SEASON 2!**


End file.
